


100 words on the power of a name

by loveinadoorway



Series: Want an axe to break the ice [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking that little drabble "100 words on a punch that never happened" a bit further. Poor Lestrade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words on the power of a name

He awoke with that blasted man’s name on his lips.

Bollocks.

He lay there, panting, for a few minutes, before giving in to the insistent nudging of his cock. The way Sherlock had looked, dressed to the nines. And that speech….

Lestrade sighed. No use pining, really. It had been so bloody obvious to anyone but the two involved that Holmes loved Watson.

And Greg Lestrade was never going to be good enough, not even as a consolation prize.

He thought about peeling that man from the pearly white shirt and hated how he cried “Sherlock” again as he came.


End file.
